


Be good and be warned

by mangacrack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Morgoth, they released Míriel. It's only sightly less tragical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be good and be warned

Thingol was pleasantly surprised, when he his old friend Finwe stumbled into his forest. His hair was in disarray, all braids undone and his gaze step hurried. 

"Brother", Thingol greeted him. "I never expected to see you again. Lets hold a feast, while you tell us, what brings you here."

But Finwe shook his head instead. He clutched to his friend and pleaded: "No. Shelter me and tell no one I'm here." 

"Of course", Thingol said, now worried what could have caused such panic. "But what danger do you fear? I thought you safe beyond the sea." 

Finwe's mouth escaped a strangled gasp. 

"No, definitely no." He said: "I'm not safe. I will never be safe again. No doubt I lost even the crown by now. Only due to my long friendship with Olwe, I was able to acquire a boat. I escaped with a by a hair's breadth."

"You are being hunted? Do I need to alert the guards?", Thingol wanted to know, worried for his kingdom. 

Finwe nodded, while he was looking around, not believing this line of defense would last long. 

"I have made a mistake", he admitted. "I married. Twice. Now they have released my first wife from the Halls and in her ire she has united my entire house against me. While I'm pleased to see my sons finally getting along, I'm not fond of being questioned for my parenting." 

With these words Finwe vanished deeper into the forest, intending to go further east. Thingol he left behind, under the false impression the House of Finwe would end with a few sons. When the Noldor finally arrived, Thingol swallowed at the sheer amount of wives, siblings and grandchildren, who had invaded his his home, asking for directions. 

Luthien's unholy leering at the living exhibition of fine men escaped him.

**Author's Note:**

> Born from the image of Finwe paddling back to Beleriand. On a tiny raft. 
> 
> (And while half of Finwe’s family doesn’t know what the fuss is about or where they are going, they go along because it’s a road trip.)


End file.
